Weirdness!
by Blossoming Rose18
Summary: I always wondered how a head cannon on tumblr would have ended so I made it happen. It's the one where castiel and the candy get into a fight right before he proposed. Read to see what I have done to this poor story!


Authors note: random one shot cuz I was bored. Hope you enjoy!

Sarah's POV

Just got off from a hard days work. Jeez, you would think that working at a mc Donald's ( don't judge me I put like zero thought into this.) would be easy but no it's not. My boss is a total bitch and right now I just want to go home and relax with my boyfriend. Hopefully I'll be able to do that.

I grabbed my purse and took off my stupid hat and went out towards my car.

The ride was uneventful and there were no good songs on the radio. Why is nothing going my way today?! At least I got home though. The only thing is that Castiel's car wasn't even here! There goes my plans to relax with him.

I decided to think nothing of it and just continue my plans without him. Little did I know that I couldn't even do that. He fucking trashed the place! He didn't even remember to let demon inside! What the fuck is wrong with him!

"Whatever" I thought to myself I still had to clean up this mess. (And kill him when he gets home.)

~skip~

An hour later and everything is back in place. Demon is happy and the house is clean. I could even relax if I wanted to if I wasn't mad at that idiot. He hasn't even bothered to call me yet.

~another hour later~

I heard the soft humming of a car engine outside. I hope that's him or I will fucking destroy this house.

I just heard a car door shut. I think it is him.

Okay. There's his footsteps now I know it's true.

The door opened to reveal the idiot known as castiel stone ( again shut up. I know I'm not original.)

"Hey babe I'm home!" He boomed even though I was a few feet away from the door way. "Oh sorry didn't see you there. Is something wrong?" Did he seriously just ask that? I wonder what gave it away. My glare or the mad vibe I was giving off.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe the fact that I came home to a messy house or that I haven't heard from you since this morning!" I practically shouted.

"Woah. Calm down. I wasn't gone that long!" He shot back.

"Are you stupid! It's five o'clock! What the fuck took you so long?!" He looked so happy to see me at first but now it was replaced with a pissed off expression. He looked like he was about to burst. Maybe I crossed a line.

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK FOR YOURSELF YOU BITCH!" He yelled while throwing a bow at me and storming out. That's not what I think it is is it?

To my horror it was. A small velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. The diamond want big but anything looked big on my tiny hands. I know we've been dating for a while now ( two years to be exact.) but I didn't know he was ready to take the next step with me. I've always wanted to talk to him about it but I never thought he would actually do it. What have I done?!

Castiel's POV

I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it. I'm finally going to ask Sarah to be mine. Forever. I just couldn't wait to see her face. I hope she'll say yes.

I even rushed out of the house this morning to find the perfect ring. Even I'll admit that was a bit of a mistake ,but five stores, and eleven annoying consultants later I finally found it. A ring perfect for her. I can't wait to give it to her.

As I pulled up in the driveway I was glad to see her car their. I shut the door and walked up to the house. One calming breath later I walked in.

"Hey babe I'm home!" I shouted. Turns out she was only a few feet away from me. Looking quite mad. Shit.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there. Is something wrong?" That must have not been the right thing to say because she got even angrier.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe the fact that I came home to a messy house or that I haven't heard from you since this morning!" Okay. That was stupid of me but should she really be this mad?

"Woah. Calm down. I wasn't gone that long!" I retorted quickly. I've gotta admit. I was so happy really earlier but she's starting to make me mad.

"Are you stupid! It's five o'clock! What the fuck took you so long?!"

Oh I don't know. Maybe finding your fucking ring! God can't she just let me explain?! That's it!

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK FOR YOURSELF YOU BITCH!" I threw the box I had in my pocket at her. She looked like she was about to cry but I had to calm down so I left.

Sarah's POV

How could I be so stupid? Why did I let my bad day get the best of me. And now the love of my life may never love me again after my little stunt.

I bet I looked like shit right now but I don't care. Castiel may never come back.

Castiel's POV

Grrrr. How could she be so stubborn! I just got back and she blows up on me. She didn't even let me talk!

My knuckles were all but white right now gripping onto the steering wheel right now. She just made me so angry I can't help it.

I wasn't even driving right now. I went about two miles down the road and had to stop before my angry driving got me a ticket.

I just had to calm down. Maybe she just had a bad day. She always gets a little mad from a bad day. Plus the house was a bit of a mess with me rushing around this morning.

Aw crap! This is all my fault isn't it? I gotta go back.

~five minutes later( cuz he was speedin.)~

I burst though the door in hopes of finding her. I sadly did in the same spot I found her before only now she was crying. It broke my heart to see that and it broke even more knowing that it was my fault.

I knelt down beside her and just hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. I petted her hair.

"No. I'm sorry." I reassured her.

"No. I over reacted. I'm so sorry castiel." She sobbed grabbing on to me and crying into my shoulder.

"We both did. But can I ask you something?" I grabbed her chin and pushed her just enough so could see her face. Even crying couldn't take away her beauty. She slowly nodded her head and managed to calm down a little. I reached over and grabbed the ring box.

"Sarah. I know I messed up a few minutes ago. But it would still mean the world to me if you would be mine. So the question is, Sarah Timmons will you marry me?" She was entirely calmed down before I asked that and now she was tearing up again. But this time I knew they were happy tears.

"Yes castiel. I would live to marry you. No matter what." She smiled up at me and we shared a brief kiss. Now I just have to get through the wedding and she will officially be mine.

Okay last time I will talk!

I really liked doing this so if any one else wants me to do stuff like this I would love some requests. Or if you have any ideas and you want me to finish them I will. PM me if you want me to write another!

Please I'm bored!


End file.
